halofandomcom-20200222-history
The Pit
The PitBungie.net : Inside Bungie : News is a Halo 3 multiplayer map. Summary Set in a large hangar, The Pit, otherwise known as UNSC Training Facility B, is a small training grounds for UNSC forces, located somewhere in Africa on Earth. A tarmac area, containing seven Pelicans and several Warthogs that can be seen though the fence outside, but is not accessible to the player unless playing in Forge mode. Even though a symmetrical map, The Pit is multi-leveled, giving players many avenues and routes via ramps and walkways in which to hide and/or engage the enemy. While each side of the map is identical in geometry and weapon placement, several power weapons and power ups exist, in the central area. A SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle, sits on the bottom level of each base. The Pit's internal name during development was Cyberdyne and was first discovered shortly after the release of the Halo 3 Beta. Layout The Bases On either side of the map exists an identical base with identical weapon and spawn points. Each base consists of an upper and lower area, which mainly designates where the Sniper Rifle and Shotgun are located. The Upper and Lower bases are connected by walkways and ramps, and offer plenty of cover from enemy fire, as well as an assortment of weapons and equipment. The bases have very long sight lines and if a sniper were on top he would have clear view of the other base. Upper Base Also known to players as "Sniper Tower," this area of the base covers the three-leveled structure where the Sniper Rifle, Brute Shot and a Regenerator spawn. From the top of the tower, players can see directly into the other team's tower. Snipers often use this perch, as they have a field of view over their side of the map. This area of the base is located closer to the Sword Room and Overshield Alley, giving players quicker access to those power ups. An AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun Turret is also located at the top of the tower, but players often become easy prey to snipers when mounting this weapon(the turrets are also in clear view of each other). Lower Base The area of Lower Base is adjacent or similar to the Upper Base, but is considered much larger. In this area, players spawn in either a rectangular room with ramps leading to the shotgun or Upper Base. The Shotgun spawns in the farthest corner in a small hallway curving around the edge of the map. This open area features much of the combat, as it is multi-leveled with ramps that access the Rocket or Camouflage Hall, as well as the High Bridge and Sword Room. Players can pick from a selection of a Battle Rifle, Mauler, or two Brute Spikers. Above the lower base is a room which is only accessible by re-spawning or by butterfly jumping in it. This room is an excellent sniper perch. It is also a very effective hiding place in game types such as team doubles. Rocket Hall This area of the map is aptly named for the M41 Rocket Launcher that can be found here. It is often the area of heavy fire in the start of a round or game, with players rushing to secure the power weapon. Players spawning can also pick up a BR55HB SR Battle Rifle or Needler on their way to the hall to assist in killing the enemy. This hallway essentially serves as a connection point between the Lower Base on each side of the map. The Needler run is usually an effective but suicidal attempt, so simply lob in grenades, keep your cool, and take out any eager chargers with the Battle Rifle. Do not go in for the weapon until all is clear. Camo Hall Also referred to as the "Green Home" or "Green Box", players rushing the Rocket Launcher often deviate from that path, and go the route of the Active Camouflage power-up. This hallway is parallel to the Rocket Hall, and allows players to flank up behind the opposing team in hopes of killing them and allowing your team-mate to secure the Rocket Launcher. This is the central-most location of the map, and players have access to any area from here. Walkways or ramps can lead players to Upper or Lower Base, Rocket Hall, or even Sword Room. Sword Room Often called "Blue Room", "Control Room", or the "Sword Spawn" by players, this area houses the Energy Sword. Although the Sword is located here, this area sometimes goes uncontested due to the claustrophobic nature of the curved hallway and limited cover; however, skilled teams will often entrench themselves in this room after securing the close range power weapons, such as the shotguns and sword, with the regenerators also being valued as it makes grenade kills virtually impossible. It is very difficult to flush players out, with grenades due to the curvature of the walls, which also make for devastating ambushes against a reckless player charging into the base unprepared. It is possible to throw grenades, through a gap in the top of wall parallel to the entrances. It's also possible, to get a power drainer or some other round equipment through the gap with a little luck and a good jump. A ramp on each side of the Sword Room gives players an entry an exit way to either Upper Base or Overshield Alley. Players may also take the high route, and travel across the "High Bridge" granting them access to the centre area of the map. Maulers spawn on both ends of the tunnel closest to the "High Bridge", and a Power Drain is in the centre of the bridge with Plasma Rifles to the sides, near the ramps leading to the Power Drain. This area was originally supposed to feature real-time monitors of certain points on the map. Each screen originally displays what a certain camera placed on the map sees. This feature was removed during the development of this map due to network lag. Overshield Alley Located directly under the Sword room, this Overshield alley has only three ways in and out. The alley runs parallel to the Camouflage and Rocket Launcher halls, essentially connecting both Upper Bases. In the centre of the alleyway, adjacent the Overshield, players can escape enemy fire by running underneath an opening in the wall, under the "High Bridge". Players can also find a Battle Rifle at either end of the alleyway, granting them some long-range support. The overshield is one of the key items before you go up to the sword room. So if it is possible, try to get the overshield before you charge in or be the target of the enemy sword. Strategies *Securing the Rockets is very risky at the start of the game, so the best alternative is to hold off the enemy and get someone to flank through the Active Camouflage corridor. *Holding a Sniper Rifle and an Energy Sword on one of the Sniper Towers is one of the strongest positions; there are only a few things to be afraid of: **When on the Sniper Tower, remember your weak points: the vent and the ramp. If you have either a Shotgun or an Energy Sword, you can protect or take one of these fortified positions with immense effortlessness. **People tend to throw a lot of grenades up, creating a cluster bomb effect, but knowing to stand where the grenades won't land is an easy way to survive. Take into account where the walls are behind your position, as the grenades can and will come back. **A Sniper on the other side, but if he is taken out, there is very little ranged opposition. *There are often Snipers who shoot through the gaps of the panels on the Sniper Tower. The only solution is to flank them, or get into a position where they will have to come out of hiding. *Holding the Sniper Rifle and the Sword means it is best to stay between the Sniper Towers and the Sword Spawn, constantly moving between these areas makes it hard for enemies close in on you, often giving a chance to snipe them from a different area while they check where you were. *Yet another popular tactic concerns the fabled "sword room". By securing the sword room, one team has total control over the sword, and any future swords that may spawn there. At some point, all of the securing team's members may have a sword of their own! In the cramped hallways surrounding the sword room, this is a daunting perspective. This tactic is flawed because both the shotgun and rocket launcher are outside of your "base". However, team members can secure enough heavy weapons and camp inside the base. *Holding the building where the sword spawns can be effective. Although there are multiple entrances and exits, shotgun wielders can be exceptionally dangerous here. *Have one team member go for the rocket launcher while you go for the sword and another goes for the sniper rifle. *In a team doubles game, have one person grab the sniper and the other person get the shotgun, mauler or brute shot. The sniper can take out anyone who grabs the rockets and the other player can dispose any player that attempts to flank the sniper. *Remember that a player can be killed through the cracks of the metal plates on the sniper tower. *On an Assault match, grab the Overshield and go for the bomb in the corridor *Another strategy, although rare but effective, is to wield a Magnum. Use it with a Plasma Rifle for quicker kills but just alone it can be deadly. Usually in the hands of a skilled player, whom is very familiar with the Magnum, can totally control the center of the map. Controlling the center can be a great strategy as than you and your team has complete control of the Active Camouflage. Your main weakness would be to get either caught off guard, double-teamed, or a very stealthy and lucky player sneaks up on you. Also Shotguns and Assault Rifles are a real threat in the narrow hallway. *If at the start of a match you go straight to the Sword Room, grab a Mauler and leave the sword. Enter the inside room and wait around the corner and when someone enters, they will see the sword and run towards it not paying any attention to you, giving you an easy assassination or Mauler kill. Note: If you see someone on your radar before you are in position, deal with him or her before continuing. *Some Sword campers like to stay near the corners, killing any opponent that passes by, simply throw a few grenades so it bounces off the wall. If they survive, they may retreat, this is a great time to strike. *If you are about to walk past the sword room and want to make sure nobody is in there, get on the side of the room where there is a wall. You can jump up. There is a hole between the wall and the ceiling. You can see anybody in there. If you're skilled, you can aim and throw grenades or shoot in there at campers. *When you or a teammate has the sword, a good strategy is to both stand in the sword room, either side of the doorway and not move as you will not show up on the radar. Then an unsuspecting enemy will come looking for the sword and you can pop out of nowhere and kill them. Forge *You can place a Receiver Node outside the chain link fence; however, it will vanish after a few seconds, so to make use of it, you need to have a Sender Node ready nearby. You will die if you remain outside of the map in Player Mode for longer than a few seconds; players in Edit Mode only seem to die in certain corners. *You can also get out of the map using a Machine Gun Turret. Forge the turret facing inwards to the map. Mount it, look forward (into the map) and straight up, and then dismount, entering Edit Mode as you do so. *If you destroy the Troop Transport Warthog behind the fence, you can drive it, but you will still die after a few seconds. *Some items will, if placed behind the fence, but very close to it, remain on the map instead of vanishing instantly or after a few seconds. Fusion Coils and Weapon Holders behave in this manner. *It is possible to create a near-impenetrable fortress using the entire "building" that houses the "Sword Room," which is great for Infection and One Bomb games. *It is possible to go up some of the roof tops in this map using Grav Lifts or Teleporters; however, you will die after a few seconds. *Adding Mongooses to the lower floors of the Upper Bases directs focus to the fence-side center of the map and removes attention on guarding the center of the map, the Spartan Laser, and the Rocket Launcher. It is also possible for Mongooses to flank the enemy base by driving through the Overshield Hallway and up the fan near the back walk. This can be balanced by adding a Trip Mine along that path and placing Fusion Coils under the central bridge. Warthogs Outside of the map, there are two damaged Troop Transport Warthogs. They can be driven and brought into the main section of the level. To do this, first push a Warthog so that its driver side is against the fence. Then, destroy it. After a very long time, the Warthog will eventually respawn. To get it inside of the map (so that you can drive it for more than five seconds), you must use Grav Lifts and flip the vehicle to get it onto an elevated grey platform outside of the map, and then onto yet another platform, from where it can be pushed into the map. The back seats cannot be ridden in, but players can simply stand or crouch on them. Trivia *The codename that was given to The Pit, "Cyberdyne", is the name of the company in the Terminator movie that helps recreate artificial intelligence. *Inside the room containing the Energy Sword, there is a phone that you can melee and will fall on the floor. Then you melee it until it is upside down. If you zoom in on it, you can see a Windows Logo. *In Forge, it is possible to place a respawn point outside the boundary by forcing it through the fence. However, when beyond the boundary, the player will mysteriously die after walking anywhere within a few seconds. *Outside of the map's boundaries on the tarmac, a player can see 7 Pelicans, another reference to the number. *The Warthogs outside the map can be flipped, blown up and driven (only after it re-spawns again). The player will still be killed by the guardians while in the Warthog if outside the map. It is possible to bring the Warthogs into the game play area within Forge. *A new version of the Pit named Pit Stop has been released to play online from September 23rd plays alongside the default version. *The items outside the fence can be deleted, however, it does not give you any money and sometimes the number of that item on your list wont go up. *Throughout the level, messages can be heard on the public-address system. Some known messages are: "This is a reminder: The supporting firing range is off-limits every other Sunday." "This is a reminder: Tampering with fusion cores is a disciplinary offense." "This is a reminder: Fusion cores should not be stacked more than one high." "Clear the runway: Hornets inbound." "The white zone is for unloading and loading only." (reference to the movie 'Airplane') "Will the owner of a blue SUV please move their vehicle." Unfortunately, most likely due to the way sounds are saved in Halo 3's Films, most of these sounds will only play once and cannot be heard again, even if you rewind the film. Gallery Image:1204275727_Out_of_pit.jpg|An outside view of The Pit Image:Troop_Hog.JPG|A player using a Troop Transport Hog on The Pit. Image:ThePit-HeatMap.jpeg|A birds-eye view of The Pit. Image:ThePit-Base1_Overview.jpg|The Pit's Upper Base in view. Image:lowerbase1.jpg|The Pit's lower base. Image:rockethall.jpg|The Rocket Hall of The Pit. Sources Related Pages Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels